


Drowning

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; slight fluff<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own them; if I did they'd do this more often. No money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Kissing Danny is different from kissing Catherine<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pippii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pippii).



> I wrote this double-drabble for [](http://pippii.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pippii.livejournal.com/)**pippii** 's birthday last week, although I owe her from way back. *kisses* her. Thank you, love, for always being so supportive and kind, and especial thanks for your patience. ;-)

Danny’s lips were very different to Catherine’s lips, Steve thought, closing his eyes and drawing his partner nearer. He allowed his tongue to tease at Danny's mouth, half-opening his eyes as he stroked a hand up Danny’s arm and towards his head to tilt it for a better angle. Steve’s tongue finally came into contact with Danny’s; he tasted of coffee and a vague hint of jam.

“Mmm,” Steve murmured, drawing back far enough to brush his lips against Danny’s, back and forth for a few seconds, until Danny dragged Steve’s head down again and plunged his own tongue deep into Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s breath was gone, but he didn’t care; he couldn’t get enough. This was _way_ different from kissing Catherine, and he wondered if Danny felt the same about Rachel or Gabby or any of the other women he’d kissed recently.

When Danny pulled away at last, Steve’s lungs were close to bursting, and he gulped air like he’d been underwater long enough to drown. That was exactly what it felt like, Steve decided, and grinned before pulling Danny back in for more.

If this was drowning, then Steve couldn’t wait to throw himself in the water again.

~//~


End file.
